Myth
by Officer 524
Summary: A myth about a glowing butterfly that could grant wishes spreads. When Italy hears this, he begs Germany to look for the butterfly with him. Since Germany didn't believe, he yells at Italy since he was getting annoyed. The next day, Italy vanishes GERITA ONE-SHOT


**My first Hetalia story, it's a little OOC and there's a little fluff, so there's the warning. I hope it's nice though…Sucky Summary...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.**

* * *

_"When you see a butterfly with glowing wings, you have to make a wish and it **will** come true!"_

That was the myth everyone had been talking about since the past few weeks. It was so unrealistic. Many people had laughed at the myth, but some just ignored it, doubting it, shoving away the myth. It was truly preposterous. It seemed very idiotic. There were no such things as glowing butterflies that would grant wishes.

Germany sat in Italy's dining room, reading a book. The story about the butterfly with the glowing wings continued to buzz in his head, not that he believed it. He even thought of it as annoying. As Germany turned the book page, he slowly glanced at Italy, who was cooking pasta in the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of the Italian he had secretly loved for years, and then looked back at his book to continue reading.

Does Italy know about the butterfly myth? If he does, did he believe? Obviously, he would, Germany thought to himself as he continued to scan the paragraphs of the book. A few minutes later, Italy came out of the kitchen with a bowl of pasta and placed it on the table.

"Ve, Germany, try my pasta, _per favore_! I even added some sausages in it!" Italy beamed at the blonde. Germany closed his book and nodded. Italy walked towards the dish rack and gave Germany a bowl to eat on and a fork.

"_Danke_, Italy…" he smiled. Italy just giggled and placed a bowl for himself on the table. Germany placed a little pasta on his plate and ate it quietly. Italy happily slurped as he ate away.

"It's good, like always, Italy." Germany complimented. Italy let out a cheerful "YAY" and continued to eat. While the blonde ate his pasta, his questions buzzed around his mind. He wanted it to stop already, but it was no use. Yes, it would be best to ask Italy if he knew about the glowing butterfly, but if he did not know, the Italian might ask and spend more time on looking for the little creature. Germany didn't want that, but Italy would not do that, right?

"Hey, Italy?" Germany called out. Italy lifted up his head and a few pasta strings hung from his mouth. The blonde wanted to laugh at the sight of Italy's appearance with a few pasta strings hanging from his mouth; it was adorable.

"Do you know anything about the butterfly with glowing wings?" he asked. Italy tilted his head to the side cutely, causing Germany's face to turn slightly red. He had always thought of Italy as cute, but it was very effective whenever Italy did cute antics like tilting his head and frolicking around like a young carefree child.

"Ve…No, Germany, what's that?" Italy asked curiously. Should Germany tell him? The blonde slapped himself mentally. He was being selfish. Italy would never leave him for a hunt of a butterfly that did not even exist.

"Well, I have been hearing rumors about a butterfly with glowing wings. I think it is idiotic, though." Germany sighed as he finished the last of his pasta. Italy shot up with a happy and energetic look on his face.

His amber eyes were wide open, which was very rare to see. Sometimes, the other nations would tell jokes about whenever Italy opens his eyes, there would be an apocalypse. Whenever they did that, Germany would just yell at them to either shut up or continue their work. He may have laughed once or twice, but most of the time, their jokes were just as bad as England's food.

"Really, Germany? What is it about? Please, Germany, tell me!" Italy began to jump around the room. He loved listening to stories especially those types of magical stories. It amused Germany a little to see his beloved Italian jumping around, but it annoyed him at the same time.

"Italy, I have no interest in it, please stop begging me to tell it." Germany replied. No avail, Italy just kept looking at him with beaming amber eyes. The blonde just shook his head and gave up. After telling Italy about the myth, the brunette smiled widely as he finished the last bit of his pasta. Italy may have always been happy and hyper, but it was also rare to see him _this _hyper.

"Ve, Germany, can we look for it, please?" Italy pleaded. Germany mentally face-palmed; he knew Italy would not listen to him about doubting a myth. That is why it was called a myth! It is not real! Germany got up and placed Italy's empty bowl on top of his own and walked into the kitchen with the lad following him while begging.

"Italy, _nein_, I will not waste my time for something as dumb as that." Germany snapped at the Italian. Italy flinched a little, but smiled again.

"But Germany, it might be real!"

"_Nein_! It would be better to make a wish on a shooting star! Don't go wasting your time on looking that does not exist!" Germany scolded. Italy then began to cringe a little and sighed. Germany's eyes widened as he noticed the sad look on Italy's face. He didn't mean to hurt the poor lad.

"Ve…I'm sorry, Germany if I made you mad…I'll go home now…" Italy sighed sadly as he walked back to the dining room. Germany felt a little guilt in his chest when he saw those sad and longing amber eyes.

"Er…Nein, Italy, I'm sorry for scolding you, it's just that…"

"No, its fine, Germany, I understand…" Italy smiled sadly and walked out of the door and closed it. The blonde began to feel thee guilt in him grow as he turned off the faucet and placed the last plate on the dish rack. After a few seconds of regretting, Prussia walked in.

"Kesesesese~! West, Ita-chan, the awesome me has come…hey, where's Ita-chan?" Prussia asked as he looked around. Sometimes, Germany would get a little annoyed when Prussia would become affectionate with Italy. The albino did like the Italian very much, but, half of the affection was to make Germany jealous.

"He already left." Germany said as he wiped the dishes. Prussia pouted and looked at the table and saw the pasta and started eating.

"So, did you score?" Prussia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Germany asked. Prussia rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Score…I mean, did you and Ita-chan hook up?"

Germany turned a little red at the thought. Him and Italy as a couple? Somehow, he would have liked that but he thought Italy did not reciprocate the feeling. He sighed and shook off the blush.

"Nein, why do you have to interfere anyway?"

"Kesesesese~ how unawesome, bruder. Anyway, I'm headed going out with Spain and France to get a drink. The awesome me has left the building!" Prussia hooted and ran out the door, leaving the wooden entrance wide open. Germany shook his head. Why wasn't he born an only child? The blonde sighed, tomorrow, Italy will forget about their argument and everything will be back to normal, right?

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Germany paced around his office. He had finished his work earlier than expected, but the German was still uneasy. Italy had not come to training, come to think of it, he had not heard of the nation ever since the incident yesterday about the glowing butterfly. Germany hoped he hadn't upset Italy that bad. This morning, much to his surprise, Germany didn't find Italy in his bed either.

Maybe he should call through Italy's phone first. Germany picked up his phone and dialed Italy's number. He waited anxiously as he heard ringing. Finally, someone had answered it, but it was not Italy. It was his grumpy brother, Romano.

"Who the fuck is this?" Romano's voice growled from the phone. Germany could hear Spain in the background, whining. Germany cleared his throat and spoke.

"Romano?"

"Oh, it's you, potato bastard. What have you done to _mio fratello_?" Romano growled. Germany cringed at the sentence. Was Italy alright? Where was he? How was he? Many questions started to pile up again in Germany's mind.

"What happened to Italy?" Germany asked worriedly, yet while yelled. He heard Romano yelp a little in pain, he did not know why though. Romano began to cough and yell in Italian at Spain, who continued to whine and laugh at the same time...weird.

"Dumb Potato, don't yell! He did not come home, damn it!" Romano yelled. The blonde froze in shock. Italy was missing. Was it because of that disagreement yesterday? While he thought about causes, Prussia came waltzing into the room, proclaiming his awesomeness again, but stopped on his tracks when he saw Germany paralyzed.

"Hey, West? What's the problem?" Prussia asked. After a few minutes of silence, the albino heard screaming from the telephone. He knew that Germany was talking to Romano and Spain since the screams were mixes of Italian, Spanish, and English.

"Hey, West, if you don't move, I'm going to draw on your face." The Prussian snickered. Germany scowled and put down the phone before Romano could finish yelling and before Prussia could reach the permanent marker on his desk. Prussia narrowed his eyes. Something was obviously going on.

"Hey, _bruder_, what happened? Does it have something to do with the Italies?" Prussia asked. Germany coughed and rubbed his temples.

"Italy is missing..." Prussia's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes. Their beloved friend was missing!

"Oh Gott...thats...unawesome...where should we look?" Prussia asked. Germany shrugged. There were so many places to look. Where should he start? Maybe they should look around Italy's country first then ask around. Germany fixed his work station for a quick second and started planning.

"East, you go ask Hungary and Austria, I will look around in Italy, understood?" Prussia nodded and Germany ran off. In Italy, he met up with Romano in Spain. When Romano saw Germany, he immediately went berserk and started cursing and swearing in Italian. Spain just held him back. They kept on asking around the place. Not a single one of them had seen the boy with copper-colored hair and a stranded curl and in a military uniform. After a few minutes, they all met up with a worried Hungary and Austria with Prussia.

"Have you found him?" Hungary asked. Germany just sighed. After a few hours, there was still no sign of Italy. They had asked the other nations, but none of them had seen the Italian. Later, Japan had joined the search. Even though they had many people looking around, they could not find the young brunette. Germany and Romano were now deadly worried. That is when it came to Germany's mind. He called everyone and made a new plan.

"We should probably look in the forest." He panted.

"I doubt Italy would go into the forest, he is afraid of the dark, I presume." Austria said. He was right, but it was worth a shot. Aftewards, they looked into the forests. Germany looked at his watch, it had already been a day. It was getting late. Austria, Hungary and Prussia seemed to have gone home already. Germany sighed. It was already 7 PM. He just could not leave the man he loved alone in the cold dark wilderness.

"Mr. Germany..." he heard from behind him. He turned around to see that it was Japan who held something muddy in his hands, which was unusual. The object seemed very familiar.

"I found it near the river...it is Italy's flag." Japan panted. Germany dusted off the muddy parts and revealed the former white flag.

"That _dummkopf_..." Germany coughed out. After a few minutes of examining the flag, Spain and Romano had caught up with them. They were very sweaty and dirty. Romano's pants were also soaked.

"You bastard, if you ask what happened to my pants, I will most certainly kill you." Romano spat at Germany. Spain just hugged Romano, in return, the Italian turned deep red and tried to pry him off.

"Did you find anything?" Spain asked as Romano continued to pry off the Spaniard, but it was useless. Germany looked down on the dirt and handed them the flag. _Italy, you idiot…I told you that the butterfly was not real…_he thought. Romano's eyes were glued to the flag.

"Gah! Veneziano, where the fuck are you? You _idiotas_, move it! If his flag is here, then he has to be around here, damn it!" Romano yelled. He felt like he was going to go insane. Germany looked around and spotted something. Spain and Romano set out to look for Italy again and went off with Japan going the other way. Germany moved the plant that was covering his target and when he examined it, he widened his eyes. It was a footprint and it was as large as Italy's foot.

"Italy?" He called out. He looked at the foot print and found out that there was another footprint. There was a trail. He immediately followed the footprints. He hoped Italy was alright.

"Verdammt, Italy, please be okay." Germany sighed to himself as he ran. When he reached the end of the trail, he reached a dark meadow. There were tall grasses everywhere and large eerie trees surrounded the place. The moon shone down on the meadow like a spot light. There, in the middle of the field lay a body…Germany gasped. The man had a head full of brown hair that shone in the moon and a stray curl stood out and he seemed to be holding something.

"Italy!" Germany called out and he took off his jacket. He approached the body and put his green jacket around the Italian. He checked his pulse, and his stomach. He was still breathing. He was alright, thank God.

"G-Germany?" Italy called out softly.

"Gott…Italy…you're alright! Damn, never run off like that again…" Germany said as he hugged the Italian. Italy was very dirty and parts of his clothes were ripped. He was also trembling. The blonde noticed Italy holding something, it was a jar. It was wrapped in a blue cloth with a golden string.

"Italy, what is this?" Germany asked as he slowly tried to pull up the container. Italy's eyes grew wide and he gave off a sweet smile. It may have been only a day, but Germany had missed that sweet smile, filled with warmth and happiness.

"I found it, Germany!" Italy said softly. Germany raised an eyebrow. He actually found a glowing butterfly?

"I want to give it to you. I want you to make a wish." Italy smiled at the German.

"Italy, you found the glowing butterfly? Impossible…and why do you want to give it to me?" Germany said.

"Because, Germany's very special to me."

Italy slowly untied the golden string and continued to smile at the small container, but as he removed the cloth, his smile disappeared. The purple butterfly lay there, lifeless.

"Its…dead…" Germany said. Italy stared longingly at the butterfly. Tears began to flow out his eyes. Germany hated it when he cried. He took out a white handkerchief and wiped away Italy's tears.

"…I'm sorry…Germany…you were right…but…I…really wanted…to give…you…a wish…" Italy sniffled as more tears fell from his face. Germany stared at the crying Italian. Germany then let out a sigh and opened the lid of the jar. He placed the butterfly's corpse under the shining moon and turned back to Italy who continued crying. After staring at the Italian, Germany pulled Italy into a loving hug. Italy stopped crying for a moment, but hugged back.

"Germany?" he asked.

"You don't need to give me a glowing butterfly to grant my wish, Italy." He assured as he hugged Italy tighter. Italy raised an eyebrow and spoke in between his sniffles.

"What wish would that be, Germany?" Italy asked. Germany felt his heart race. He continued to hug the Italian and Italy just laughed softly. The brunette did not let go of Germany as he waited for the reply.

"I wish you would love me forever…" he sighed. Italy's eyes widened at the statement. He looked at Germany for a second and smiled sweetly. The German, in return was already blushing a thousand shades of red. Italy could practically feel his heartbeat on his chest.

"Wish granted, Germany…Ti amo." He smiled. Germany felt his heart soar like a bird that has been freed from a cage after a thousand years. A burst of emotions flowed in him with a mix of Happiness, Excitement, Embarrassment and Love.

"Ich liebe dich, Italy." Germany whispered in his ear. He let go of the hug, and pulled Italy into a short, yet passionate kiss that seemed to have lasted forever. After a few seconds, Italy then broke the kiss and smiled. Germany gave him a rare smile and helped Italy get up.

"Erm…Romano, Spain and Japan have been looking for you for hours. They are very worried…" Germany said. Italy let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ve, I'm sorry for making you worried. We better get back!" Italy smiled and ran back towards the woods with Germany following him. Before he entered the woods again, he turned back to the butterfly, but this time it was not lying on the dirt. Germany widened his eyes as he saw the mysterious butterfly fluttering in the air. It's violet and blue wings were magically glowing in the dark and the moonlight had given it an effect as it flew away.

"It was real…?" He questioned himself to himself as he watched the butterfly fly away, towards the full moon.

"Germany!"

"Hey Potato Macho! We'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up!" He heard Italy's and Romano's voice call out. Germany shook his head and headed back. It did not matter, even without the butterfly, his wish had been granted.

* * *

**There it is! How was it? Cheesy? Corny? Especially the ending? Yeah…please tell me what you think about it...Please Review! If you hate it...please don't kill me. **


End file.
